Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die
by aldi-sama
Summary: Character2 = McGonagall. Ein Rätsel, was ist es, das Minerva so gerne hören möchte? Dumbledore sagt es nicht, Snape nützt ihre Situation aus und Draco...


Disclaimer. Die hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören alle JKRowling, und man kann sich sicher sein, das sie im Orginal nie in   
  
dieser Konstellation auftreten werden. Schade eigentlich, aber das hier ist eben eine Fanfiction und da ist (zum Glück) alles   
  
erlaubt.Also lest sie und reviewt mir wie ihr sie findet.  
  
forbidden_dream  
  
***  
  
Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die graue Welt dazwischen  
  
***  
  
"Und sie sollten ein wenig auf Harry acht geben, Minerva. Er macht mir Sorgen."  
  
Minerva nickte und starrte zu Boden während ihre Ohren gespannt lauschten und auf den Satz warteten, den sie schon so lange   
  
nicht mehr gehört hatte. Doch es war vergeblich. Dumbledore hatte sich längst abgewandt und beugte sich über einen Brief,   
  
den er sorgsam und säuberlich schrieb. Die nicht gesprochnen Worte hinter ließen eine karge Leere, doch Minerva war längst   
  
klar gewesen, dass sie diese Leere vermisst hätte, wenn sie gefüllt worden wäre.   
  
Also erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und schritt zur Tür.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore richtete sich auf und seine kristallblauen Augen broten sich in die ihren.  
  
"Gute Nacht Minerva", entgegnete er freundlich und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.  
  
Sie durchschritt die Tür und lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite an das vom Tageslicht erwärmte Holz.Vergeblich versuchte sie   
  
sich in seine blauen Augen zurück zu träumen. Doch es ging nicht. dafür war sie einfach viel zu realistisch veranlagt.  
  
Sie seufzte und machte sich durch die dunklen Flure Hogwarts auf zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie genoss die Dunkelheit, denn ohne   
  
Farben um sie herum wurde sie nicht so leicht abgelenkt und konnte sich vorstellen wie er ihr über das schwarze Haar strich.   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr ihre Hand selbst durch den Zopf und einige Strähnen lösten sich davon.  
  
Im plötzlichen Schein einer Kerze erkannte sie, dass die dunkle Pracht schon längst einem mattem Grau gewichen war.  
  
Doch das war nicht das einzige was sie sah. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und dem Licht zu seinem Ursprung folgte, erkannte sie das   
  
sich Snape wenige Meter vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen, fast schon farblosen Augen betrachete. In   
  
seinem Blick lag etwas wissendes und es wure ihr schlagartig klar: Er hatte es mal wieder gewusst.  
  
"Er hat es nicht gesagt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie nickte und blieb stehen, wohlwissend, dass sie sowieso keine Chance hatte an Severus vorbei zu kommen.  
  
"Und du läufst mir jedes Mal in die Arme."  
  
"Ich denke viel mehr, dass du mir entgegen gehst."  
  
"Vieleicht tue ich das......", er zögerte und sie erkannte den Tonfall sofort.   
  
DEN Tonfall. Ihr Körper versteifte sich.  
  
"Minerva....", setzte er erneut an und dann kam er ruckartig ein Paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
Sein Arme umschlangen ihre Hüfte und sie versuchte aus Scham ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust zuverstecken.  
  
"Minerva. Du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit weicher Stimme und drückte sie fester an sich.  
  
"Ja und du bist ein ewiger Chameur", engenete sie und löste sich mit all ihrer Kraft aus seiner Umarmung sah ihn vorwurfsvoll   
  
an.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich wohl."  
  
"Und falle immer wieder darauf rein", hauchte sie und dann schoss sie nach vorne und presste ihre Lippen begierig auf seine.  
  
Seine Arme wandten sich um ihren Körper und bog sie nach unten und seine Zunge glitt, wie von der nun verstärkten Schwerkraft   
  
nach unten gezogen, in ihren Mund hinein und begann begierig mit der ihren zu spielen. Er schob seine Hände unter ihre   
  
Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Sie stöhnte auf und als sich ihr Kuss löste schien der Zauber verflogen, so dass sie sich wandt   
  
und ihm wie ein Aal zu entschlüpfen drohte. Doch nur so lange, bis er erneut ihren Mund fand und wieder alle Kräfte in ihr   
  
nach gaben.  
  
Sie ließ sich fallen und wurde von ihm aufgefangen und in ein nahe gelegenes Zimmer getragen.  
  
Sie realisierte das Bett, auf das er sie legte, erst als sie spürte wie die Matratze federnd unter ihr nach gab. Der Raum   
  
war Severus´ Schlafgemach und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie immer wieder diesen Weg nahm, der daran vorbei   
  
führte. Nun das war ganz klar das letzte Mal gewesen.  
  
"Natürlich war das das letzte Mal, Minerva", flüsterte der   
  
Dunkelhaarige ihr ins Ohr und sie sah ihn verwundert an, da sie nicht sicher war, ob sie laut gedacht hatte, oder ob er fähig   
  
wahr ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. Oder gar zulesen. Der Blick den er zurück warf war kalt und leer und Minerva fühlte sich auf   
  
einemal meilenweit weg von ihm. Als hätte sie ihn nie gekannt oder als würde er nicht einmal existieren. Sie war nicht sicher   
  
wessen Hände über ihren Körper glitten, wer ihr nun langsam und sachte den Umhang auszog und begann ihre nackte Haut zu   
  
liebkosen. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann waren in ihrem Kopf nur zwei glühend blaue Punkte und sie fragte sich ob man die   
  
Augen des Teufels so einfach durch die eines Gottes ersetzen konnte. Snape gegen Dumbledore. Ja, das war ein guter Tausch und   
  
sie öffnete nur noch ein letztes Mal die Lieder, bevor sie sie endgültig schloss und sich ihrer Phantasie hingab, die von   
  
den köstlichen Küssen, die sich nun über ihren gesamten Körper verteilten, untermalt wurde.  
  
Die Berührungen gingen immer tiefer und in ihren Gedanken formten sich blaue Fäden zu einer Gestalt und Albus streckte seine   
  
Hand aus und ließ sie über ihre Wange gleiten, spielte mir ihren schwarzglänzenden Haaren und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf   
  
die Stirn. Sie ergriff diese zärtlich Hand und legte sie auf ihre nackten Brüste, leitete sie und führte sie zu jedem   
  
Geheimnis ihres Körpers, das es zu erforschen galt. Dabei betrachtete sie sehlig Dumbledors Gesicht, dass mit seinem   
  
verzückten Ausdruck ihre eigenen Gefühle wieder spiegelte.Doch dann wurde sie plötzlich aus dieser Vision gerissen und sie   
  
merkte, dass Snape in sie eingedrungen war und begonnen hatte sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
  
´Der Teufel ist in mir`, dachte sie und eine schwarze Welle rollte über sie hinweg, süß und schmerzhaft zugleich, sie brutal   
  
in eine scheinbar ewige Finsternis stürzend.  
  
Sie drückte iher Hände gegen den Körper über sich und schrie auf. Doch als sie merkte, dass ihr Wiederstand sinnlos war,   
  
schloss sie erneut die Augen, streckte die Arme aus und griffs sich eine Handvoll der in der Luft schwebenden Fäden und   
  
versuchte einen Körper daraus zu modelieren.  
  
Vergeblich, der seltsame Stoff entglitt ihr, als ihre Hände erschlafften und sie wieder zurück in die Realität gezogen wurde.   
  
Sie spürte wie in Gefühl durch ihren Körper rann, doch es sie nahm es nur gedämpft war.   
  
Dennoch wusste sie: es war endlich vorüber.   
  
Severus hatte sich von ihr gerollt und zur Seite gedreht. Sie setzte sich auf und starrte seinen Rücken an. Einige Tränen   
  
glitten ihre Wangen hinab und als sie merkte, dass er dazu ansetzte sich umzudrehen, schnappte sie sich das Lacken, wickelte   
  
sich drin ein und verbarg das verheulte Gesich vor ihm.  
  
"Soll ich es sagen? Du weißt, dass du diese Wort jeder Zeit von mir hören kannst."  
  
Seine raue Stimme schnitt in ihren Kopf und als sie realisiert hatte, was er meinte antwortete sie kühl:  
  
"Du bist der letzte von dem ich sie hören möchte."  
  
"Ja, stimmt. Das war schon immer so gewesen."   
  
Er klang verletz und doch schien es ihn nicht zu stören, das sie ohne Kleidung, nur in den seidenen weißen Stoff gehüllt,   
  
das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Er seuftze, packte ihren Umhang und warf ihn auf einen hohen Stapel in der Ecke.Dann lauschte er wie ihre Fussschritte   
  
draußen auf em Flur verklangen.  
  
Die kühle Luft tat gut und der Wind war fast damit fertig gewesen ihre Tränen zu trocknen, als eine Gestalt um die Ecke bog.  
  
Es war Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er kam direkt auf sie zu, legte vertraut den Arm um sie und pressete ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, so dass die Tränen wieder   
  
flossen.  
  
"Du warst wieder bei Gott und dem Teufel, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er leise und sie nickte stumm.  
  
Seine Arme drückten sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.  
  
"Wenn die Gott und Teufel sind, dann bist du ein Engel."  
  
Sie nickte wieder und blickete in seine sturmgrauen Augen.  
  
"Und du bist der Mensch."  
  
Eine Träne rollte erneut ihre Wange hinab.  
  
"Und Engel und Menschen dürfen einander nicht lieben."  
  
***  
  
Und, habt ihr rausbekommen, welchen Satz sie die ganze Zeit so gerne hören wollte.  
  
Nein? Schade, ist nicht so schlimm. Ihr könnt ja noch ein wenig darüber nachdenken. So viel sei verraten: es ist nicht   
  
"Ich liebe dich"..........ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen, ich kam einfach des Nachts so auf die Idee und hab das abgetippt......  
  
Und aus Selbstsucht....aber natürlich könnt ihr auch Vorteile daraus ziehen......bitte lest auch meine andern Fanfics "Our   
  
Hereos", "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba", "Der Austauschschüler" und "Once more again"!  
  
"Der Austauschschüler" ist etwas besonders, da ihr in dieser Geschichte eine gewisse Entscheidungsgewalt habt. Und weil das   
  
ganze irgendwie beliebt zu sein scheint (hab tatsächlich schon Mails von anderen Web-sites erhalten, die wollen, dass ich   
  
das dort auch veröffentliche....welche Ehre...), habe ich mir noch etwas ganz tolles für euch ausgedacht. Ein Internet RPG   
  
im "Play By e-Mail"-Stil. Schlüpft in die Rolle der Harry Potter-Charas und besteht das magische Schultunier (nein nicht der   
  
Triwizard-Contest).  
  
Bewerbungen und Infoanfrage bitte an forbidden_dream@web.de.Und damit das nicht zu chaotisch wird, stelle ich euch ersta mal   
  
vier verschiedende Charaktere zur Auswahl:  
  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang und ein Hufflepuffmädchen im 5.Jahr, das wahrscheinlich die Freundin von neville sein   
  
wird (ich weiß, das hört sich schrecklich an, aber ohne den Chara läuft nichts, also hoff ich das für sie auch Anmeldungen   
  
liegen. Bedenkt, liebe Leser, für die anderen Charaktere, die schon allgemein bekannt sind, gibt es mehr allgemeine   
  
Richtlinien in Charakter etc.....)  
  
Wenn euch die ganze Sache interessiert, dann meldet euch. Ihr braucht nichts mahr außer einem eigenem e-mail-konto, wo auch   
  
imma...alles klar?  
  
forbidden_dream  
  
p.s.: Dies ist ein Nachtrag, etwa zwei Stunden nach dem eigentlichen Mist verfasst. Ich habe micht entschlossen, das Leute,   
  
die sich keine großen Charakterrollen zutrauen auch noch Ron und Hermione spielen können...na, wie findet ihr das?  
  
Und beachtet bitte: ihr seid bei der Sache nicht an Geschlechter gebunden, das heißt ihr müsst kein Junge sein um Ron, Harry   
  
oder Draco zu spielen...aber ein Zwidder wäre nicht schlecht.......nein, Quatsch...es ist echt egal......  
  
Und da die ganze Sache dann als Fanfic zusammen gefasst wird: ihr bleibt natürlich anonym...... 


End file.
